


PERSECUSIÓN

by zafy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Darío se da cuenta del terrible error que está cometiendo, le queda muy poco tiempo para detener a Antonio.  ¿Logrará llegar antes de que Antonio llegue al altar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PERSECUSIÓN

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos... después de un largo tiempo sin publicar les traigo una pequeña historia que espero les guste... es con personajes originales y es slash.

[ ](http://www.safecreative.org/work/1301124334996)

 

 

** PERSECUCIÓN  **

 

La avenida Javier Prado fue creada con la intención de hacer más viable el terrible tránsito de Lima. Se ha convertido en una de las más importantes de la ciudad, pero no la más despejada, sobre todo de lunes a viernes y en horario de oficina; los fines de semana es mucho más fácil recorrerla, aunque también hay una gran cantidad de autos.

 

Ese sábado en la noche, Darío estaba sobre su cama, mirando las manchas del techo y escuchando el álbum de Amy Withouse en la portátil a todo volumen. Se envolvía en la voz triste de Amy, tratando de concentrarse en lo que la cantante decía y no en lo que su mente gritaba.

Y era un trabajo muy difícil.

Durante casi una canción completa, la música cumplió su cometido, hasta que el timbre de un nuevo mensaje en el Facebook lo hizo girar hacia la pantalla de la portátil, que estaba puesta en la mesa de noche, junto a la cama.

Solo por mecánica jaló la portátil y revisó el aviso. Verónica había publicado algo. Tener a Verónica en su Facebook era algo parecido al masoquismo. Ese tipo de acciones que tú sabes que te harán sufrir, doler y patalear; que te destruirán, y aun así, haces. 

[](http://s846.beta.photobucket.com/user/zafy_draco/media/PERSECUSION/1facebook_zps57def344.jpg.html)

En cuanto Darío leyó el mensaje, algo se agitó en su pecho. Una realidad que se había negado a ver hasta ese momento. Su respiración se aceleró, su corazón bombeó con fuerza y sintió que el mundo se hundía. La boda, en menos de una hora ellos estarían casados.

En una hora todo se habría acabado.

No.

Negó con la cabeza. Eso se había acabado antes. Darío mismo lo había terminado porque había decidido que era lo mejor, que era lo correcto.

Y Darío no era más que un cobarde.

Miró la pantalla de la portátil un momento más, llena de fotografías de Verónica y Antonio, los preparativos para la grandiosa boda contados minuto a minuto por la enamorada novia…

Pero ella no estaba enamorada de él. Darío lo sabía, muchos lo sabían… Antonio lo sabía. Él mismo se lo había dicho, no solo una, sino varias veces. La última vez había sido esa tarde, unas horas antes.

Y Darío se había mantenido firme en su respuesta, básicamente porque era un cobarde. ¿De qué otra manera se suponía que debía actuar?

Miró a un lado, al espacio vacío de su cama y supo que así sería su vida de ahora en adelante, que las noches serían largas y tristes, que las mañanas no tendrían sol y que las tardes carecerían de emoción. Supo lo que era sentirse finalmente solo.

Sin esperanza.

Sin él.

Pero era algo que él había decidido, ¿verdad? Había tenido la oportunidad enfrente y se había rehusado, había buscado el camino más fácil. Lo más sencillo.

_Cobarde_.

Antonio le había dicho cobarde esa misma tarde, antes de marcharse dando un portazo. Aunque Darío había actuado cobardemente casi todo el tiempo…

_¿No te das cuenta de que si tú quisieras estar en serio conmigo, delante de todos, yo no me casaría con ella?_ Le había preguntado Antonio una tarde, varias semanas atrás, cuando Verónica había llamado a Antonio para decirle que quería que fueran a comprar _nosequéridículacosa_ para la boda y Darío se había mostrado enfadado por ser dejado en medio de lo que prometía ser una gran tarde solo para ellos dos.

_Si no la quieres_ , había reclamado entonces Darío, _si realmente no la amas, ¿por qué te casas con ella?_

_Porque es lo que todos esperan que haga. Porque no tengo fuerzas para luchar contra el mundo si no es a tu lado. Si tú no estás conmigo en serio, entonces qué importa condenarme a la soledad o hacer lo que todos quieren que haga y formar una familia. De todas maneras seré infeliz, pero espero serlo menos con los niños que podamos tener, el hogar que podamos formar y lo poco de cariño que pueda merecer de ti._

_Que argumento tan patético,_ había respondido Darío, aunque en realidad habría querido responder que no tendría de él solo un poco de cariño, sino todo él que quisiera, que estaría con él dando la cara y cuidándolo, que lo haría con mucho gusto si no se muriera de miedo. ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Porque podría arruinarle la vida a Antonio, a la persona que más quería en el mundo, y no era capaz de siquiera arriesgarse un poquito.

Esa tarde, ante la respuesta de Darío, Antonio había decidido que lo mejor era parar, que no quería salir más herido y que aquella situación de todas maneras era insostenible en el largo plazo; y Darío, idiota él, solo asintió y aceptó; entonces Antonio lo había besado con fuerza, como si quisiera absorber todo lo posible de él y se había marchado.

Darío se tocó los labios y rememoró ese sabor y ese calor, esa fuerza…

Un nuevo sonido en la pantalla lo hizo salir de su ensoñación, otra actualización de Verónica.

[](http://s846.beta.photobucket.com/user/zafy_draco/media/PERSECUSION/2facebook_zpsc6ed489b.jpg.html)

Darío se mordió el labio un instante y se puso en pie de un salto. No le interesó dejar la portátil encendida, con la triste voz de Amy sonando a todo volumen, tomó sus llaves y su billetera y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

[](http://s846.beta.photobucket.com/user/zafy_draco/media/PERSECUSION/3auto_zps9d470f7a.jpg.html)

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y llegó a la calle, su auto, un Nissan blanco y ya no tan nuevo pero fiel, estaba estacionado delante de él. Se metió en el y trató de no pensar en nada más que alcanzarlo antes de que llegara al altar.

 

 

Le tomó cinco minutos llegar a la avenida Javier Prado, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y abrió la ventana del Facebook, aprovechando el último semáforo antes de meterse a la gran avenida. Verónica había publicado algo más.

[](http://s846.beta.photobucket.com/user/zafy_draco/media/PERSECUSION/3facebiook_zps22189ed2.jpg.html)

Darío trató de no poner los ojos en blanco por las palabras tan empalagosas de la chica y se metió a la avenida, hacia el oeste. El sol estaba terminando de ocultarse y el cielo estaba rojizo, muchos autos habían encendido ya sus luces y todo se veía como una caravana de antorchas hacia el sangriento cielo. Pese a la hora, la avenida estaba llena, aunque no tanto como para serle difícil sortear autos y avanzar.

[](http://s846.beta.photobucket.com/user/zafy_draco/media/PERSECUSION/4JAVIERPRADO_zps301d9b3f.jpg.html)

Mientras esquivaba uno y otro auto, llamó al número de Antonio, pero saltó la casilla de voz. Darío sabía que Antonio no llevaría el teléfono, siempre tendía a olvidarlo. Era uno de esos muy raros chicos que podían vivir sin su móvil al costado.

Avanzó tocado la bocina y casi chocando un par de veces, mirando a todos lados, tratando de encontrarlos, a él, o a ella, y por un momento perdió las esperanzas, pero entonces, a lo lejos, le pareció ver un moño blanco en un Ford antiguo. Era imposible que dos novias estuvieran circulando a la vez por la misma avenida y con un auto tan particular. ¡Esa tenía que ser Verónica!

[](http://s846.beta.photobucket.com/user/zafy_draco/media/PERSECUSION/5autonovia_zps3efb5e05.jpg.html)

Pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo y sintió al auto rugir por la exigencia, pero no se detuvo, esquivó uno, dos, tres, cuatro autos y pasó los límites permitidos durante varios segundos, seguido por una estela de insultos y bocinazos de los otros conductores,  hasta que estuvo a la altura del auto de novia. Se arriesgó a dar una mirada, manteniéndose a la misma altura, y efectivamente, dentro estaba Verónica, junto a un hombre que debía ser su padre. Por lo poco que pudo ver la primera vez, estaba de blanco, con una tiara, el cabello recogido en un moño alto; parecía verse bien en general. Darío estaba en el tercer carril, pegado a la columna que contenía la avenida, y delante de él había un auto que parecía dispuesto a no avanzar a más de sesenta kilómetros por hora.

Darío tocó la bocina con fuerza y eso hizo que Verónica girara hacia él. Su expresión reflejaba claramente que entendía lo que Darío quería hacer.

El tipo del auto de adelante por fin pareció entender y avanzó un poco más, dejándole a Darío la posibilidad de cambiar de carril, se puso delante del auto de matrimonio y miró por el espejo retrovisor, Verónica parecía echar fuego por los ojos, mientras marcaba el celular frenéticamente y su padre la miraba confundido.

Verónica sabía lo de él y Antonio desde el principio, pese a que nunca le había dicho nada directamente a ninguno de los dos, se había encargado de mirar a Darío de manera desagradable las pocas veces que se habían encontrado o de insinuarle cosas a las personas que conocían en común.

A él nunca le había interesado caerle bien o no a alguien, y con Antonio todo había sido tan raro… cuando lo conoció él ya estaba comprometido con Verónica y cuando lo llevó a la cama, lo hizo porque Antonio le gustaba, no porque lo quisiera o porque pensaba tener algún futuro con él. Lo hizo solo porque era lo que se le apetecía.

Quién hubiera dicho que tantas cosas cambiarían en solo unos meses. Que esa primera vez sería el inicio de algo mucho más grande e intenso, de lo mejor que había tenido en su vida. De algo que perdería para siempre si es que no se daba prisa.

_Antonio y Darío se habían conocido porque Darío era amigo y compañero de trabajo de una amiga de Verónica; habían coincidido en un cumpleaños en una discoteca muy exclusiva de Lima y desde que Darío lo vio, supo dos cosas: que Antonio le gustaba, y que además era uno de esos tipos que decían ser algo que no eran. Sabía que estaba comprometido con Verónica, pero en ese tiempo a Darío le importaba muy poco ese tipo de cosas, creía en el amor libre, el placer y la diversión, no en las relaciones que te amarraban a la rutina y a lo monótono. ¡Cuánto había cambiado Darío desde esos tiempos!, si consideraba que solo habían sido ocho meses, le parecía increíble._

_Antonio era el hijo de un empresario importante de Lima, tenía un trabajo de ensueño como gerente de una conocida casa publicitaria y además de ser sumamente apuesto, parecía del tipo ameno y conversador; algo que Darío no podía evitar notar, así que se encargó de pasar mucho rato con él aquella noche, hablando de todo y de nada, sonriéndole y mostrándose bastante coqueto cuando nadie más que él lo veía._

_Antonio le había dado pie a creer muchas cosas, conforme la noche avanzaba y los tragos también, Darío había notado que los ojos se le iban no hacia las chicas, sino hacia los chicos. Además, a pesar de estar comprometido con Verónica, Antonio y ella apenas y se habían mirado o tocado en toda la noche. Darío era un tipo caprichoso, lo sabía muy bien, por lo general no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería y esa noche se había antojado de estar con Antonio. Sabía que no existía ninguna posibilidad en ese momento, pero eso no quería decir que no podría ser en otro momento. Le había dicho a Antonio que estaba aburrido y que otros amigos habían ido a otro lado a bailar y que tal vez los alcanzaba en un rato, esperando que Antonio se auto invitara, pero no fue así. Aunque le pareció ver un destello de deseo en su mirada. Finalmente Darío había decidido marcharse y dejar que las cosas corrieran solas, y entonces, Antonio fue al baño y Darío vio su oportunidad._

_Aunque el baño era grande y concurrido, Darío había tenido suerte de que ninguno de sus amigos del nutrido grupo los siguiera. Se había parado junto a Antonio mientras este se cerraba la cremallera. El que se sonrojara por su presencia le pareció a Darío un tierno gesto. Sintiéndose campeón, Darío se inclinó un poco y Antonio no se apartó._

_—Sí quieres podemos quedar mañana, una discoteca solo para chicos, tomar unos tragos… —Darío miró prudentemente a ambos lados antes de poner una mano en la cintura de Antonio —dejaré que me lleves de vuelta a mi apartamento… —Darío sonrió con satisfacción al sentir el cuerpo de Antonio temblar mientras asentía nerviosamente. Parecía un cachorro asustado, y eso le encantaba a él. —Dame tu celular —pidió, alejándose un paso de él._

_—¿El número dices?_

_—No, tú celular, el equipo —Darío miró alrededor, preocupado con que alguno de sus otros amigos lo viera. Antonio también parecía un poco nervioso mientras desbloqueaba el equipo y se lo entregaba._

_—Claro, ¿no te lo irás a llevar, no?_

_—Qué tonto, claro que no —Darío marcó su propio número de celular y esperó a que sonara y entrara la casilla de voz._

_—¿Te has llamado?_

_—Sí —Darío le devolvió su celular y sonrió. —Llámame mañana a eso de las once de la noche y te digo donde nos vemos._

_Y dicho eso, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, salió del baño, dejando a Antonio solo. Permaneció un rato más en la discoteca, solo por el placer de lucirse delante de él, lo cual había sido bueno para su ego, pues había pillado a Antonio mirándolo un par de veces;  Darío en respuesta había sonreído de manera coqueta, aunque no se había vuelto a acercar a él. Por su lado, Verónica parecía intuirse algo por la forma en que lo miraba, pero a Darío no le podía interesar menos._

_A la noche siguiente su celular sonó a las once y un minuto. Darío sonrió mientras presionaba la tecla de contestar. La voz de Antonio sonaba ansiosa mientras preguntaba si seguía en pie la salida a bailar._

_—Pues claro que sigue en pie… He pensado en eso todo el día._

_—Yo… yo también —Antonio pareció dudar un momento y Darío no dijo nada, esperando que Antonio continuara —, no sé bailar mucho, pero… ¿dónde estás?_

_—Yo te enseñaré. Estoy en Barranco…_

_Antonio había llegado mucho más rápido de lo que Darío había pensado. Se habían encontrado en la barra frente a la pista de baile. Pese a que Darío tenía muchos amigos por allí, esa noche solo se le apetecía estar con Antonio, así que lo esperó solo. No bien lo vio pensó en poner las cosas claras entre ellos, así que cuando se acercó, Darío lo tomó del rostro y lo besó con fiereza._

[](http://s846.beta.photobucket.com/user/zafy_draco/media/PERSECUSION/8discoteca_zpsa386b7bd.jpg.html)

 

_Antonio por un momento pareció desconcertado, pero al instante siguiente estaba respondiéndole el beso con ánimo, sujetándose de su espalda y de su cintura, pegando sus cuerpos lo más posible, dejándole sentir el bulto en sus pantalones._

_Darío sonrió de manera lobuna cuando se apartaron._

_—Vamos —lo jaló al centro de la pista de baile y lo instó a moverse al ritmo de la música, sujetándolo de las caderas y meneándose cadenciosamente contra él._

_—Harás que me corra aquí mismo —le susurró Antonio sujetándolo de la nuca, antes de darle otro beso; no parecía nada cohibido por andar besando chicos en público, por lo que Darío intuyó que no era tan inexperto._

_Luego de un largo rato de meneos, de besos y tocamientos subidos de tono, Darío finalmente decidió ir a casa. Normalmente hacerlo en un hotel o en algún rincón de la discoteca no le parecía malo, pero había algunos chicos, muy pocos en realidad, con los que pensaba que valía la pena ir hasta casa y disfrutar toda la noche, y Antonio era uno de ellos._

_Por suerte Antonio había decidido ir en taxi y no en auto, pues Darío había llevado su viejo auto blanco; cruzaron a toda prisa por la vía expresa y luego por la avenida Javier Prado, apenas diciéndose una que otra cosa, una de las manos de Darío estaba en la pierna de Antonio, trepando hasta su erección y regresando hasta su rodilla, mientras Antonio se mordía los labios, impaciente._

_Darío vivía en un edificio de cinco pisos, antiguo y sin ascensor. Su departamento era bastante pequeño, una habitación adelante que hacía de comedor, sala y estudio según su ánimo y al fondo el dormitorio, con ventana a la calle y con baño._

_Jaló a Antonio por las escaleras, deteniéndose solo un instante en algunos pasillos para darle un beso antes de continuar._

_Empujó la puerta de su departamento y metió a Antonio con rudeza en el interior, pateó la puerta con experiencia y siguió de largo hasta la habitación, donde lanzó a Antonio sobre la cama._

_—Eso se llama ser ansioso —le dijo Antonio, medio en reproche, medio divertido, mientras se quitaba la camiseta, imitando a Darío._

_—¿Me dirás que tú no estás ansioso por esto? —le retó Darío, arrodillándose sobre la cama y desabotonando sus propios pantalones._

_—Sí —Antonio se sentó y sujetó las manos de Darío, deteniéndolo. Por un instante Darío pensó que Antonio le saldría con alguna cosa como que nunca lo había hecho con otro chico, o que quería ir más despacio, pero no fue así. —Y justamente por eso, quiero disfrutarlo al máximo —continuó Antonio, soltando las manos de Darío hacia un lado y bajando él mismo, con lentitud el cierre de los pantalones. Se inclinó y mordisqueó muy suavemente su erección sobre la ropa interior._

_Algo en ese gesto hizo que Darío se sintiera más excitado que antes. Cerró los ojos cuando Antonio abrió más la boca y acaparó más parte de su miembro, aún envuelto en su ropa interior._

_Por lo general Darío era el que tenía la voz cantante en la cama, no era que no se dejara tomar, pero le encantaba manejar la situación; esa noche, en cambio, no fue de esa manera. Dejó que Antonio jugara con su cuerpo, que lo mordiera y lo besara, que lo poseyera de las formas que quisiera, mientras pedía por más y más._

_Cuando amaneció, Antonio seguía en su cama, aunque ya medio dormido, y Darío no podía evitar pensar en la suerte que tenía Verónica al tener a un hombre así de pasional y hábil. Aunque no podía apostar a que fuera así con ella._

_—¿Tienes que salir a trabajar o algo? —le preguntó Antonio, moviéndose a un lado y apartándose un poco de Darío._

_—Es domingo —le recordó Darío._

_—¿Entonces no hay problema con que me quede un rato más? —Antonio se giró y le dio una mirada tímida —es que me has dejado agotado._

_—¿Tú estás agotado? —Darío soltó una risita —¡No has parado de follarme desde que llegamos!_

_—Parecías complacido con eso._

_—Anda, no seas presuntuoso y vamos a dormir un rato._

_—Genial —Antonio se giró y le dio la espalda; rápidamente Darío notó que se había quedado dormido._

_Al menos no era tan mimoso luego del sexo, lo cual era bueno, porque no le gustaban los chicos mimosos._

_Observándolo dormir, se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente._

_No habían despertado hasta varias horas después, cerca del medio día; entonces Darío se había apretujado contra Antonio, frotando su erección contra el culo de su compañero. Al principio solo estaba jugando, no tenía muchas esperanzas de poder hacer algo más con Antonio ese día, sobre todo porque por la cantidad de veces que Antonio lo había tomado durante la madrugada, sería necesario descansar al menos un día, y segundo porque probablemente Antonio tenía deberes familiares o de prometido que cumplir. Sin embargo pronto el cuerpo de Antonio reaccionó a sus juegos, frotándose contra él, su espalda arqueándose, su garganta emitiendo gemidos ahogados._

_Darío había supuesto que Antonio, como otros chicos “heteros” con los que había estado, no se dejaría tomar, así que le sorprendió que de pronto Antonio girara un poco y le pidiera con voz quebrada que lo follara._

_—¿Estás seguro?_

_—Sí, vamos —Antonio giró nuevamente y Darío le mordió suavemente el hombro mientras estiraba el brazo para jalar los condones y el lubricante._

_La forma en que le costó entrar y la forma en que se tensó el cuerpo de Antonio solo le confirmó lo que suponía pero no quería creer del todo, que era virgen; y eso era raro, que dejes que un extraño te folle cuando eres virgen… Pero Darío estaba demasiado abrumado por la estrechez y el calor de ese cuerpo como para pensar en nada más, así que se limitó a follarlo lo más suavemente posible al inicio, y luego, cuando el mismo Antonio lo pidió, mucho más fuerte, hasta que ambos se corrieron. Se quedó abrazado a su espalda durante un rato, hasta que su miembro comenzó a ablandarse y tuvo que salir._

_—Eso se sintió raro —comentó Antonio, girándose un poco, por la expresión en su rostro, estaba adolorido._

_—Pensé que dirías algo como que se sintió fantástico —le retó Darío, mientras se quitaba el preservativo y lo lanzaba a la papelera._

_—Eso se sintió genial, pero también raro._

_—Bueno… —Darío de pronto no sabía qué más decir, en su cabeza bailaba la pregunta de por qué Antonio se había dejado follar._

_—Me la pasé genial, pero debo irme… ¿Me puedo duchar aquí?_

_—Claro, claro… —Darío le señaló el baño —dentro hay toallas limpias, usa lo que quieras._

_—Gracias —sonrió Antonio. Caminaba lentamente y Darío sonrió pensando en que al menos Antonio pensaría en él y lo que habían hecho durante todo el día._

_Cuando Antonio había salido del baño, cubierto por una toalla y con el cabello húmedo, Darío casi había estado durmiendo, así que se sobresaltó un poco. Sonrió avergonzado hacia Antonio y lo observó vestirse. Antonio era guapo y tenía un cuerpo que gritaba gimnasio por todos lados. Darío se mordió el labio y pensó que no sería mala idea repetir._

_—¿Por qué has dejado que te folle? —preguntó a bocajarro cuando Antonio terminaba de vestirse._

_—Porque sí —respondió Antonio, encogiéndose de hombros._

_—¿Solo porque sí? Normalmente los chicos heteros no se dejan follar._

_Antonio inclinó el rostro y le dio una mirada confundida._

_—Yo no soy hetero._

_—¿Bi?_

_—Supongo que sí. —Antonio se sentó en la cama y se puso los zapatos, parecía un poco avergonzado —Hace poco conocí a un chico que dijo que los bi éramos hipócritas, estaba esperando que lo dijeras también._

_—Me gustan los bi —negó Darío se había sentado en la cama y jaló una almohada para cubrirse un poco —, esa ambigüedad… no sé, supongo que me gusta la idea de que puedas escoger estar con un chico en lugar de con una chica, pese a que las dos cosas te gustan._

_—¿A ti no te gusta estar con chicas? —le preguntó Antonio, que había terminado de ponerse los zapatos y lo miraba fijamente._

_—Nop —Darío negó para darle más énfasis a sus palabras._

_—¿Lo has intentado al menos?_

_—Sí, claro, como la mayoría de nosotros, que cree que puede estar equivocado y ser normal al estar con una mujer._

_—No creo que sea ser normal estar con una mujer, o que no sea normal estar con otro chico… No existe una definición objetiva para “normal”._

_—Filosofo, ¿eh?_

_Antonio sonrió con presunción._

_—Intenté estar con algunas chicas, pero las cosas no funcionan con ellas —dijo Darío arqueando una ceja, lo que hizo que Antonio se sonrojara._

_—Oh…_

_—Así que sí, enteramente gay, sin odio por los bisexuales, ni por ningún género o gusto en particular, excepto los ilegales._

_—Qué bueno saberlo, no me gusta mucho los que son intolerantes._

_Darío quiso preguntarle más, como si es que era tan abierto de mente, porque estaba por casarse con Verónica y la engañaba tan fácilmente, pero se contuvo._

_—Pues ha sido un gran gusto —Antonio finalmente se puso en pie —, gracias por todo._

_—Yo también la pasé bien, cuídate —Darío sonrió y acompañó desnudo a Antonio hasta la puerta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejó partir._

_Se metió de vuelta a la cama, pensando que había sido todo genial y que se había divertido mucho, se preguntó si Antonio querría quedar con él alguna otra vez._

_Tres días después, el miércoles en la noche, mientras Darío pensaba en alguna excusa para llamarlo, Antonio lo llamó a preguntarle si se le antojaba ver una película en su apartamento. Antes de darse cuenta, Darío estaba pasando un par de noches a la semana con Antonio, intercalando entre su departamento y el de Antonio._

Darío salió de su ensoñación y empezó a avanzar, dejando atrás el auto de la novia, tan atrás que ya no lo podía ver siquiera por el espejo retrovisor. Ahora tenía que encontrar a Antonio y detenerlo, prefería hacerlo antes de que llegara a la iglesia, pero si no lo alcanzaba en la avenida, entonces no le interesaría pelearse con media iglesia, hasta que pudiera detenerlo. Tenía ventaja de algunos minutos sobre Verónica. No debía desperdiciarla.

Nunca le había parecido que la Avenida fuera tan larga, o que el tiempo pasara tan a prisa como en ese momento, mientras esquivaba autos y miraba a todos lados, para evitar chocar y para tratar de encontrar el auto en el que Antonio iba, tal vez de color negro... No podía recordar qué color le había dicho Antonio. Ojalá hubiera prestado más atención a los detalles, así sabría cómo es que Antonio se movilizaría ese día.

Estaba sudando y había encendido el aire acondicionado, pese a no estar en verano, una señora al lado derecho casi choco con él y lo metió en el carril del centro, donde al parecer la lentitud se había vuelto una moda. Le costó unos minutos conseguir un hueco en el carril izquierdo para salir de aquella caravana. Adelanto a un par de escarabajos y a una camioneta ostentosa con un gran tipo sentado dentro, con el brazo afuera y fumando.

Pisó el acelerador y trató de no chocar con quien fuera que se le pusiera delante, pasó de largo a una camioneta roja Ford Explorer 2012, era hermosa, y por supuesto inalcanzable para el presupuesto de Darío. La había mirado con adoración cuando Héctor, el mejor amigo de Antonio, la había presumido un mes atrás. Antonio los había presentado unos meses antes y siempre se habían llevado mal, tenían una relación tirante, Darío no estaba seguro de si es que sabía lo suyo con Antonio o solo porque era antipático por naturaleza.  

[](http://s846.beta.photobucket.com/user/zafy_draco/media/PERSECUSION/6autohector_zps41bb9d0a.jpg.html)

La camioneta iba a gran velocidad, tenía las lunas polarizadas y Darío la miró con cierto recelo por el espejo retrovisor. ¿Sería posible que esa camioneta fuera de Héctor y que este precisamente llevara a Antonio a la iglesia? Darío había pensado que Antonio iría en su auto, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo impráctica que resultaba esa idea.

Y entonces la camioneta comenzó a avanzar, abriéndose paso entre los autos, Darío cambió de carril al derecho, para estar a la vista del copiloto (seguro que si es que era la camioneta de Hector, Antonio iría como copiloto) y bajó la ventanilla. Cuando la camioneta se puso a su lado, sin importarle estar equivocado, empezó a gritar:

—¡Antonio! ¡Antonio! —Sentía que la garganta se le iba por lo fuerte que estaba gritando —¡No lo hagas! —agitó una mano fuera del auto, tratando de llamar su atención, pero entonces la camioneta aceleró un poco más, pasando el límite de velocidad, y lo dejó atrás.

Darío miró confundido la camioneta alejarse y se preguntó si es que no había estado equivocado. Héctor había dicho que era el primero en traer esa camioneta a Lima, pero en un mes varios más pudieron traer una camioneta similar; además, Héctor podría estar yendo solo, o con su novia, y sin Antonio.

La camioneta seguía siendo una mancha roja delante de él y quiso tener vista de rayos x para saber quiénes estaban dentro.

_Darío trabajaba en el área de publicidad de una tienda por departamentos; realmente le gustaba su trabajo, aunque a veces había fechas límites casi imposibles que cumplir y a última hora le cambiaban las campañas, le gustaba ese tipo de sobresaltos. Allí había conocido a Brenda, que era una más del grupo de creativos y que además se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas; ella era amiga de Verónica desde el colegio. El padre de Verónica era accionista de la empresa y algunas veces se paseaba por allí. Cuando Brenda prácticamente obligó a Darío a acompañarla a la fiesta de Verónica, no pensó que todo fuera a cambiar dramáticamente._

_—Oye, Darío, tenemos que hablar —le dijo Brenda esa tarde, en la terraza de fumadores, un par de meses después de empezar a quedar con Antonio más o menos seguido._

_—Sí es por ese tema de los azules que quería el señor De La Rosa para la campaña de junio, desde ya te puedo decir que… —empezó a defenderse Darío, pero ella lo interrumpió._

_—Anda, dame un cigarro y cierra la boca, que quiero hablar contigo en serio._

_Darío le dio una mirada desconfiada, le ofreció el paquete de cigarros y hasta le encendió uno._

_—Quien diría que hasta pareces un caballero —suspiró Brenda, dándole una calada al cigarro._

_Desde que Darío había empezado a quedar con Antonio, no solía juntarse mucho con ella, temía que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se lo echara en cara por tratarse del novio de una de sus amigas._

_—¿Qué quieres decir?, por supuesto que soy un caballero, mi reina —Darío se apoyó en la polvorienta pared y esperó a que ella hablara._

_—Me ha llamado Verónica —Brenda le dio una rápida mirada —, supongo que sabes qué Verónica, después de todo, no creo que todos tus ligues tengan novias con el mismo nombre._

_—Yo no…_

_—No me interesa, en serio —Brenda levantó las manos —, es decir, Verónica no es santo de mi devoción, y con quién tú lo hagas tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño, pero que ella me esté llamando a llorarme sus penas porque cree que ya que te llevé a su fiesta tengo cierta responsabilidad si empieza a molestarme._

_—¿Te ha dicho que estoy quedando con su novio?_

_—No exactamente —Brenda dio una calada más al cigarro —, ella me ha preguntado si sé si está quedando con alguien, porque ella piensa que desde su cumpleaños está actuando raro._

_—Estará aburrido —se encogió de hombros Darío, fingiendo indiferencia —en todo caso, si está quedando con alguien, tal vez Verónica pensaba que eras tú y por eso te lo ha dicho._

_—Los vi esa noche —Brenda encaró a Darío, que intentó no parecer demasiado alterado por lo que ella decía._

_—No sé de qué hablas, además Antonio y yo solo coincidimos unas cuantas veces luego de eso, y siempre en presencia de Verónica._

_—No me creas tan tonta, Darío, sé lo que has estado haciendo y debes dejar de hacerlo, Antonio se va casar, ¿comprendes? Matrimonio._

_—Yo… —Darío sabía eso, por supuesto, pero de alguna manera lo había logrado bloquear en su cabeza por un tiempo, pero ahora, frente a su amiga, no podía dejar de ver las palabras bailando en el aire._

_—Yo sé lo que es estar enamorada de quién no debes estarlo, y no hay forma en que salgas bien parado de esta, pero mientras más pronto lo acabes, más pronto podrás empezar a olvidar._

_—Brenda, yo no estoy enamorado de él ni nada de eso —Darío pensó que no valía la pena seguir mintiéndole a su amiga._

_Brenda apagó el cigarro en el cenicero de pared._

_—No hay nada peor que mentirse a uno mismo —Brenda le acarició la mejilla con un cariño que no demostraba desde hacía meses, desde que Darío se había apartado de ella consciente de que ella podría darse cuenta de que estaba quedando con Antonio y que lo desaprobaría; —te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué te pasa… pese a que creas que manteniéndome alejada no me enteraría._

_Darío la observó irse en silencio mientras empezaba a sentirse un poco mal._

_Esa noche había quedado con Antonio, habían ido a cenar pizza a un restaurante pequeño a pocas cuadras de la casa de Darío y luego habían subido a su departamento; habían abierto una botella de vino y habían terminado en la cama._

_Una de las piernas de Darío estaba sobre el hombro de Antonio, estirándose de una manera que no creía capaz; sus pieles, calientes y sudadas, estaban pegadas la una a la otra; Antonio entraba con extremada lentitud, como si no quisiera apresurar las cosas, como si quisiera que ese momento fuera eterno. Darío se encontró a sí mismo mirando en los oscuros ojos de Antonio, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Brenda le había dicho._

_Antonio pareció notar algo, porque dejó de moverse y con una mano le apartó el cabello de la cara._

_—¿Estás bien? —susurró Antonio, mirándolo con atención._

_Darío sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, que todo dejaba de tener sentido, sintió que el mundo podrían ser él, Antonio y esa cama, y que eso le bastaría para vivir, pero que eso no era para él. Antonio no era suyo._

_—Bésame —susurró Darío, jalando a Antonio un poco más, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Darío cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por su sabor y su calor; Antonio comenzó a moverse nuevamente, esta vez más rápido y más fuerte, y no se detuvieron hasta que ambos se corrieron._

_Un rato después Darío le dijo a Antonio que se sentía demasiado cansado y que tenía una reunión importante al día siguiente, muy temprano, y que quería dormir. Antonio se había ido con expresión preocupada. Darío esperó a que Antonio se fuera para dejarse caer en la cama y por primera vez en su vida llorar por alguien. No estaba seguro si lloraba por Antonio, que nunca sería suyo,  o por él mismo, que estaba condenado a querer a alguien que no debía._

_Aunque quisiera decir que su amor se desató por una serie de eventos telenovelescos que lo impulsaron a sentir agradecimiento, cariño y luego amor por él, no fue así. Lo cierto es que con Antonio no había sabido cómo o en qué momento se había enamorado._

_Se durmió un poco después, seguramente, de tanto llorar; al día siguiente despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza y con una idea clara. Debía apartarse de Antonio._

Darío siguió pisando el acelerador a fondo, esquivando autos y tratando de encontrar a Antonio de alguna manera; aunque casi estaba convencido de que su empresa era imposible. No sabía en qué auto iba Antonio, si ya había llegado a la iglesia o si iba retrasado. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, y era ir hasta la iglesia. Todavía le llevaba mucha ventaja a Verónica y podría detenerlo, por supuesto que podría.  Había sido el propio Antonio quien le había dado la opción, y aunque Darío se había demorado, ya había tomado una decisión, que se les viniera el mundo abajo, no le importaba, quería a Antonio y no iba a dejar que se casara.

_Había pasado poco más de una semana  desde que Darío había decidido olvidar a Antonio, y no resultaba para nada fácil; Antonio lo había llamado muchas veces, le había mandado mensajes de texto que iban desde “¿Estás bien?” hasta “Si te he hecho algo, lo justo es que sepa qué es” y el que más le conmovió e incluso no había querido borrar para poder leerlo una y otra vez: “Ok, lo siento, no sé qué hice, pero sé que lo lamento porque eso me apartó de ti… te extraño, vamos, contesta”_

_Y entonces lo que más temía que pasara, sucedió, pero no en la calle o en su apartamento, sino en el lugar que menos se imaginaba. Antonio apareció en su oficina, entró con toda normalidad, como si tuviera alguna razón para estar en el piso de Marketing, y se paró delante  de su escritorio. A Darío, que en ese momento estaba bosquejando una casa para la campaña del siguiente mes, se le cayó la caja de lápices, pero no pudo moverse, solo mantenerse quieto, observándolo, asombrado._

_Antonio parecía cansado y cuando Darío por fin lo miró, sonrió de manera tímida._

_—Lo siento, lo siento —le susurró con voz urgente —, solo quiero hablar contigo… por favor._

_Y Darío sabía que si Antonio le hablaba así, estaba perdido._

_—Claro… Salgo en media hora, ¿me esperas?_

_—Sí, no he traído el auto, si quieres podemos ir a tu casa, o a la mía…_

_Brenda se asomó por un lado y negó con la cabeza al verlos juntos, lo que hizo que Darío se pusiera más nervioso aún._

_—Ya… espérame por recepción, salgo en un momento._

_—¿En serio? —Antonio se metió las manos a los bolsillos y lo miró expectante._

_—Sí, sí… anda, no hagas que me llamen la atención._

_—De acuerdo._

_Darío había pensado que Antonio se daría por vencido luego de un par de negativas, pero se había equivocado y esa noche estaban, tal como la primera vez, en el auto de Darío, camino a su departamento, silenciosos y ansiosos, aunque por una razón diferente._

_En cuanto entraron al departamento, Antonio sacó del bolsillo una caja pequeña, era de color negro y cualquiera hubiera creído que se trataba de un anillo._

_—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó Darío, arqueando una ceja._

_—Un regalo —respondió Antonio, mientras entraba a la cocina con toda la confianza del mundo, abría la refrigeradora y sacaba dos cervezas._

_—¿Por qué me has dado un regalo? —interrogó Darío, recibiendo la cerveza abierta que le entregaba Antonio, aunque no le dio un trago._

_—¿No puedo regalarte algo solo porque sí?_

_—No, no puedes —Darío dejó la cajita negra sobre la mesa de centro, junto a la cerveza y se cruzó de brazos._

_—Pero ni siquiera la has visto —Antonio suspiró —, ¿qué es lo que pasa?_

_—Pasa que ya es hora de que dejemos de vernos, supuestamente esto solo iba a pasar una vez y ya van más de seis meses._

_—Pensé que te gustaba estar conmigo… A mí me gusta estar contigo._

_—Deberías pasar más tiempo con Verónica, después de todo te vas a casar con ella pronto —le reprochó Darío._

_—Pero eso es algo que tú sabías desde el inicio… No te engañé ni nada de eso, siempre supiste de Verónica y que nos íbamos a casar._

_—Antonio,  ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? Te vas a casar, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto?  Ha llegado el momento de parar, eso es todo._

_—¿Estás saliendo con alguien más?_

_—No sabía que tenía que darte explicaciones —respondió fríamente Darío —, estoy seguro de que no piensas en eso mientras estás en la cama de tu prometida, o viendo arreglos florales para la recepción._

_Antonio enrojeció violentamente y agachó un poco la cabeza._

_—Ahora, si es todo lo que querías hablar conmigo, yo tengo planes para más tarde —Darío caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Antonio pareció sorprendido por el gesto, asintió con la cabeza y salió en silencio._

_Darío se quedó allí de pie, con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y el cuerpo temblándole con violencia. Observó la figura de Antonio alejándose por el pasillo. Tal vez esa sería la última vez que vería a Antonio. El ser consciente de eso lo hizo sentirse peor._

_Pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta, Antonio estaba de vuelta. Ambos se miraron durante un instante, y luego estaban saltando el uno sobre el otro. Antonio lo empujó dentro del apartamento y pateó la puerta, haciendo que resonara todo el lugar, mientras tomaba por asalto sus labios. A Darío no le importó el golpe en su espalda cuando dio contra la pared, eso era algo sin importancia comparado a la forma en que Antonio lo estaba besando, a la manera en que estaba arrancándole la ropa, con esa desesperación primaria y animal._

_Todo pasó demasiado rápido, Antonio había conseguido arrancarle la camisa y bajarle los pantalones, las manos de Darío volaron hacia el frente y abrieron de cualquier manera los pantalones de Antonio. Sus cuerpos se pegaron y frotaron, buscando alivio el uno en el otro. Darío levantó su pie y presionó la pantorrilla de Antonio, pegándolo más aún. Su erección, apretada por la ropa interior y presionada contra la de Antonio parecía a punto de reventar. Y entonces Antonio le estaba bajando la ropa interior y levantándole una pierna. Darío mordió el hombro de Antonio mientras este se abría paso en su interior. Había dolor; y desesperación; todo parecía ser tal y como Darío se sentía, adolorido, desesperado, y ansioso. Antonio empezó a moverse con fuerza, resoplando mientras lo levantaba unos centímetros del piso para poder entrar más y más en él. Su erección estaba presionada entre su vientre y el de Antonio, frotándose al mismo ritmo que Antonio se movía contra él._

_No tardó nada en llegar al orgasmo y en sentir a Antonio empujarse con más fuerza para luego quedarse quieto y gruñir por lo bajo, mientras le apretaba con una mano la pierna con más fuerza._

_En cuanto Antonio acabó, Darío sintió su pierna ser soltada y perdió el equilibrio; cayó al piso, jalando a Antonio con él, ambos resoplaban y Darío se encontraba inesperadamente tímido, algo que nunca le pasaba._

_—No es solo este… magnífico sexo, es decir, esto es genial, pero en serio te extraño —susurró Antonio, con un par de dedos le levantó la barbilla a Darío —, dime por favor… ¿qué hice?, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a estar como antes?_

_—Las cosas no podrán ser como antes —negó Darío, apartando los ojos._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Porque me he dado cuenta de que… de que yo —Darío levantó la vista, Antonio después del sexo lucía siempre fantástico —Yo te quiero —susurró, temeroso de decirlo en voz alta, mientras se apartaba completamente de Antonio, que no dijo nada ni intentó retenerlo a su lado._

_Darío pateó el otro zapato que no había tenido tiempo de quitarse y se pudo liberar al fin de los pantalones y la ropa interior. Se puso en pie y se sintió húmedo, incómodo y demasiado flojo. Sin mirar atrás y esperando poder llegar con dignidad hasta el baño para poder asearse, se metió en su habitación, esperando que Antonio se marchara en silencio._

_Se entretuvo varios minutos en la ducha, consciente de que estaba quitándose el aroma de Antonio con el agua y jabón. Se sintió bastante extraño al sentir el semen de Antonio entre sus piernas, nunca antes se había acostado con alguien sin un preservativo de por medio. En lugar de sentirse asustado por eso, pensó que sería algo más que asociar a Antonio. La pasión en su máxima expresión, cuando no se piensa, solo se actúa por instinto, el deseo de tomar y ser tomado._

_Al salir de su habitación, sobre la cama, estaba la cajita negra que Antonio le había querido dar. Dentro había algo que en un inicio parecía un llavero, pero en realidad era una memoria USB, una que lucía muy  elegante y especial, seguramente mandada a hacer, era completamente plateada y tenía en relieve escrito “Darío Márquez”. Apretó los labios y fue a la sala solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía, que Antonio se había marchado._

Un auto lo cerró y Darío tuvo que girar el volante y frenar para evitar chocar, miró con saña al conductor, pero no intentó perseguirlo, lo vio perderse entre la marea de autos, su mente había estado dando vueltas y se preguntó si es que realmente valdría la pena. Al salir de su casa corriendo unos minutos antes  pensaba que sí, pero ese momento su decisión se tambaleaba.

Bajó la velocidad un poco, ya convencido de que si alcanzaba a Antonio, tendría que ser en la misma iglesia, que no habría forma de encontrarlo en medio de la Avenida, y entonces su celular empezó a sonar. Era un número desconocido.

—Diga —respondió presionando el botón del altavoz.

—¡Darío! —dijo una voz con eco y Darío sintió que su corazón saltaba por todos lados —soy Antonio… ¿Qué haces gritándole a las camionetas en la Avenida Javier Prado?

—¿Antonio? —preguntó tontamente, mientras miraba alrededor, pensando que estaría siendo observado.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Quiero hablar contigo… necesito hacerlo —respondió Darío, mirando alrededor.

—Yo estoy camino  a la iglesia. La última vez que hablamos dejaste las cosas en claro, ¿ha cambiado algo ahora?, ¿por qué esperas hasta este momento para hacerlo?

_Darío nunca había sufrido antes por amor, siempre había sido muy práctico y aunque antes había querido y había sido abandonado, nunca había dolido tanto como esta vez. Había permanecido despierto gran parte de la noche, y se había dormido casi al amanecer, al día siguiente había despertado cerca de las once de la mañana, su jefa, la señora Gómez, lo había llamado, él le había dicho que al parecer estaba resfriado. Seguramente su voz y su ánimo la convencieron, pues le dijo que se quede en casa hasta que esté curado, para no llevar la enfermedad a la oficina._

_Los siguientes días pasaron entre una tormenta de alcohol  y despertares confusos. Brenda tenía razón cuando había dicho que querer a alguien que no puedes tener era bastante jodido._

_Al quinto día  llamaron  a su puerta y estúpidamente Darío pensó que sería Antonio, pero no fue así, quien estaba delante era Brenda, con un termo de café y una mirada preocupada._

_—Si vienes a decirme que me advertiste, te puedes ir mucho a la mierda —le respondió Darío, abriendo la puerta._

_—No, no es eso… —Brenda miró alrededor, al desorden de la sala y negó con la cabeza —te traje café y un mensaje._

_—¿Un mensaje?_

_—Sí, me ha llamado Antonio._

_Darío la miró con escepticismo._

_—¿Y por qué te ha llamado a ti? ¿Acaso ha perdido mi número?_

_—Está preocupado por ti, me hizo prometer que vendría a verte._

_—Preocupado por mí, sí, claro —negó Darío, sentándose junto a su amiga en el sofá._

_—¿Ya terminaste de hacer tu berrinche? —le preguntó ella luego de un momento de silencio._

_—¿Berrinche?_

_—Berrinche. Es hora de que te calmes. Debes ponerte sobrio, volver al trabajo, irte de fiesta y todas esas cosas que haces normalmente._

_—No creo que pueda…_

_—Antonio quiere que estés bien, eso cuenta como algo, ¿no? Al menos se preocupa por ti._

_—Su preocupación no me interesa._

_—Ya… —Brenda le sirvió un poco de café y se lo pasó —Tú sabías a lo que te metías._

_—Pero no que iba a doler tanto —negó Darío._

_—Y pasará, pero para que pase tienes que ponerte en pie y seguir adelante, no puedes abandonarte así, además, necesitas el trabajo para vivir, no te puedes dar el lujo de perderte tantos días._

_—Lo sé —Darío dio un sorbo al café y cerró los ojos._

_—Lo siento —susurró Brenda, pasándole una mano por el hombro —, pese a lo que creas, sí lo lamento._

_—Lo sé —replicó Darío en voz baja, no sabía cuánto había necesitado a su amiga hasta ese momento._

_Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y fue a la oficina, su jefa le creyó verdaderamente que había estado enfermo porque aún se le veía demacrado y había perdido varios kilos. Intentó pronto volver a la rutina, pero había momentos en que sentía que nada valía la pena. Antonio no le había vuelto a escribir ni a llamar, pero sí le había preguntado a Brenda si es que ya estaba yendo al trabajo. Brenda le seguía repitiendo que Antonio de todas maneras estaba preocupado por él y que eso significaba que sentía algo por él. Aunque no algo tan grande como para dejar a Verónica y quedarse con él, le respondió Darío, con amargura._

_Antonio había sido una diversión más en su vida, como cualquiera de sus otros amantes, y lo cierto es que Antonio no lo había engañado tampoco, ambos estaban claros de qué era lo que hacían juntos, pero ese juego había terminado estallándole en la cara a Darío y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias._

_No fue hasta un mes después que, cerca de la una de la mañana de un día de semana, alguien tocó a su puerta, se trataba de Antonio._

_Darío se quedó asombrado de verlo allí, usando un conjunto deportivo y zapatillas, como si se hubiera levantado luego de haberse ido a dormir para verlo._

_—Yo también te quiero —le susurró Antonio —, no se trata de solo sexo contigo. También te quiero y te extraño, y no sé qué hacer con eso._

_Darío apretó los labios, pensando en que era patético que quisiera llorar una vez más._

_—Yo tampoco sé qué hacer con esto —Darío extendió una mano para tomar la de Antonio._

_Antonio se dejó llevar a la habitación de Darío en silencio. Ambos se desvistieron con desesperación y se tumbaron en la cama. Darío le hizo el amor de una manera intensa, nunca se había sentido así con alguien. Sentía que cada caricia y cada beso podían ser el último, así que daba lo mejor de sí en cada uno de ellos. Cuando acabaron, Darío se abrazó a Antonio con mucha fuerza, deseando no tener que apartarlo jamás de su lado, aunque sabía que eso no sería posible._

_—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —le preguntó Antonio en un murmullo apagado._

_—No sé —Darío quería gritar que estar juntos para siempre, pero su lado cobarde y práctico habló por él —, podemos seguir como antes, nada tiene que cambiar._

_—Tú fuiste el que se fue… pensé que te molestaba… quererme._

_—No… —Darío se elevó y lo besó en los labios, disfrutando de su sabor —, es solo que tenía miedo, no sabía que tú me querías también… pensé que no lo hacías. Es feo querer y no ser querido._

_—Yo tampoco sabía que te quería hasta hace poco. Te extrañé tanto todo este tiempo… — Antonio pareció dudar un momento, antes de continuar —He estado pensando que debería parar todo esto del matrimonio y aceptar que… que también me gustan los chicos, que también me gustas tú._

_—¿Qué pasará con tu familia, con tus amigos? —le preguntó Darío, empezando a sentir pánico. Estaba feliz de tenerlo allí en su cama, junto a él, pero no quería que Antonio tirara por la borda todo solo por él._

_—Supongo que un gran problema en algunos casos, a otros no les importará mucho… ¿te importa mucho el qué dirán acaso? Tú que pareces tan descarado… —algo en el tono de voz de Antonio sonaba a reproche._

_Darío negó con la cabeza._

_—Me importas tú —Darío suspiró —, no creo que sea buena idea que hagas nada de eso, salir del armario, terminar con Verónica… no estaría bien._

_—¿Y entonces qué quieres que hagamos?_

_—Lo que dije antes, quiero que todo sea como antes. Nos vemos cuando podamos, la pasamos bien, disfrutamos de esto y de todo lo que podamos, sin ataduras ni problemas._

_—Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿en serio podemos estar como siempre, como antes?_

_—Sí —aceptó Darío._

_—Pero… ¿eso será justo para ti?, ¿hasta cuándo podríamos estar así?_

_—No importa hasta cuando, no me importa mucho más que antes, solo me importa que me gusta estar contigo y que soy feliz así, es todo —aseguró Darío._

_—¿Ni después de casarme?_

_—Ni después de eso…_

_Y Darío había querido que fuera así siempre, pero no sabía que podía ponerse tan celoso, que podía sentir eso de lo que siempre se había reído, la necesidad de que nadie más se le acercara a Antonio, la necesidad de exclusividad… de que fuera solo para él._

_Darío nunca había sido así, pero con Antonio parecía aflorar lo peor de él, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo empezó, pero con el tiempo llegó a increparle cada minuto que pasaba con Verónica y las razones para ello, hasta que Antonio le había dicho que con ella buscaba algo que nunca tendría con Darío, una familia, tranquilidad y estabilidad… Y Darío lo había echado de su casa._

_Se sentía más devastado que antes, Antonio lo quería, él quería a Antonio, pero las cosas no podían andar entre ellos. Además Antonio lo había herido en su ego al decirle que Verónica podría darle cosas que él no podría darle. Y era cierto. Todo tan cierto. Darío podía querer mucho a Antonio, pero no podría asegurarle todo lo que él quería. ¿Y si lo defraudaba? ¿Y si luego Antonio se arrepentía? Darío había salido del armario cuando tenía dieciséis años, y le había costado mucho conseguir que sus padres actuaran bien con él, Antonio supuestamente era un hétero, su familia probablemente se enfadaría, sus amigos dejarían de serlo… todo cambiaría… ¿y si luego no valía la pena?, ¿sería justo condenar a Antonio al repudio y a todas las consecuencias por un capricho? Darío había decidido que no, que lo hacía por el bien de Antonio y se había mordido los labios de ira mientras pasaban las semanas y lo veía encaminarse al altar, hasta esa misma tarde, en que Antonio había venido a verlo._

_Darío hubiera deseado al menos hacerle el amor, pero Antonio no había venido para eso, había venido a darle un último beso y una última oportunidad. Y Darío la había rechazado._

—¿Darío? —la voz de Antonio lo hizo sobresaltar.

—Yo… necesito hablarte antes de que te cases.

—¿Han cambiado las cosas desde la última vez? —le preguntó Antonio, parecía ansioso y Darío finalmente tomó su decisión.

—Sí, han cambiado. Ya no tengo miedo —sonrió Darío —, ya no tendré miedo de nosotros.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir exactamente? —preguntó lentamente Antonio.

—Que te pido que no te cases.

—¿Justo en este momento? _—_ Antonio suspiró y Darío contuvo la respiración — _,_ ¿dónde estás exactamente?

—En la Avenida Javier Prado… ¿tú estás en la camioneta de Héctor?

—Sí, te vi gritando y… wow…  No me puedo creer que te decidas a última hora…

—Y pese a eso… ¿aún me aceptarás? —preguntó Darío con un poco de temor.

—¿Sabes que tengo que ir primero  a la iglesia, no?

—Te puedo esperar cerca de allí.

—Y que no será nada fácil, todos estarán muy molestos…

—Yo estaré allí, contigo, para apoyarte y ayudarte.

—Y de todas maneras voy a necesitar que alguien me saque de allí. Héctor está como loco solo porque estoy hablando contigo, no quiero ni saber qué hará cuando los demás se enteren.

Se escuchó un ruido, que bien pudo ser la voz de Héctor y luego la voz de Antonio una vez más:

—Te veré en el parque que está detrás de la iglesia en media hora, trataré de encontrar a Verónica antes de que llegue a la iglesia.

—De acuerdo —Darío sonrió y colgó.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Darío estaba impaciente. Se había estacionado en el parque, tal como Antonio le había pedido, y entonces una figura alta y musculosa se acercó. Darío se puso en guardia inmediatamente. Quien llegaba no era Antonio, sino Héctor y no parecía muy contento.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —preguntó Darío, saliendo del auto, pese a que Héctor era mucho más grande y podría golpearlo con facilidad, prefirió no protegerse con el auto y encararlo.

—Eso mismo te preguntaría yo a ti, pero Antonio ya me ha contado.

—¿Dónde está él? —Darío miró hacia el camino por donde había llegado Héctor, pero no había ningún rastro de Antonio.

—¿Qué tal si te digo que en el altar, casándose y empezando una vida tranquila junto a una chica que lo quiere lo suficiente como para darle hijos y una casa bonita?

Darío apretó los puños, pero no bajó la mirada de Héctor.

 —¿Entonces lo has convencido de casarse?

Héctor suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo he convencido, y lo he intentado mucho. —Sus ojos brillaron con determinación —Antonio está ahora en la iglesia, terminando de hablar con sus padres, no les dirá que es… bisexual, no aún. Una noticia a la vez es lo mejor —Héctor miró a Darío de arriba abajo — La historia es que Verónica ha decidido que no se quiere casar y ambos han quedado como amigos. La verdad es que Verónica ha montado un gran show pero se ha ido a casa, no avergonzará a Antonio delante de todos a cambio de que sea él el plantado en el altar y no ella.

—Oh, bueno…

—Y hay más, en un momento más Antonio vendrá, y se irá contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que yo dejaré de vigilarlo; no sé qué le has hecho para que se incline por esta locura, pero más te vale hacer que valga la pena y que no se arrepienta.

—¿Tú estás… tranquilo porque él es bisexual?

—Lo sé desde que teníamos catorce años —Héctor negó con la cabeza —, él siempre pensó que era una etapa, y yo le creí; luego salía con algunas chicas y muy pocos chicos, eso último parecía una curiosidad más que un modo de vida… hasta que conoció a Verónica y decidió casarte con ella. Había estado tranquilo y todo parecía ir bien hasta que te cruzaste tú.

—No te diré que lo siento —respondió Darío, no estaba seguro ya de qué actitud tomar con Héctor.

—Espero que no lo hagas, y que Antonio tampoco —Héctor miró hacia atrás y Darío siguió su mirada, vestido con un traje de gala negro, camisa blanca, pero con la corbata desatada y un par de botones fuera, venía Antonio. Darío contuvo una exclamación, se veía realmente guapo y sexy con esa apariencia desaliñada.

—Allí están —saludó Antonio, parecía nuevamente tímido —, espero que Héctor no te haya estado molestando.

—Para nada —negó Darío —, solo hablábamos.

—Genial —Antonio miró hacia Héctor y luego a Darío, y de nuevo a Héctor, que suspiró.

—Ya, entendí. Más de lo que quería entender —frunció el ceño Héctor —, te veo en un par de días y te llamaré en la noche.

—Claro —Antonio le dio una palmada en el hombro a Héctor y se metió al auto.

Darío y Héctor se miraron un instante, antes de darse la mano en una fría despedida.

—Con el tiempo te caerá bien —le aseguró Antonio cuando Darío entró al auto.

Darío lo vio todo guapo y sonrió.

—Por el momento solo quiero pensar en ti —le dijo mientras lo jalaba de las solapas del saco y le daba un beso; tratando de plasmar en él todas las ansias, la desesperación y el amor que sentía, y esperó que Antonio también lo sintiera, que entendiera.

—No sabes cuánto te quiero —suspiró Antonio en cuanto se apartaron, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Sí lo sé, solo que no había querido verlo hasta hoy —Darío se apartó y le dio un beso casto en los labios. —Te amo.

*

Cinco años después, Darío no podría asegurar que cada día desde la boda frustrada de Antonio había sido feliz y tranquilo; hubieron días en que deseó nunca haber conocido a Antonio, y en que Antonio le gritó más o menos lo mismo, semanas en que durmieron separados y en que ni siquiera se hablaron, pero aun así, siempre terminaron encontrando el camino para volver uno junto al otro, porque sabían que no había otro lugar en el cual quisieran estar.

Aunque en Perú el matrimonio igualitario no estaba aprobado, eso no les importó mucho a ellos. Un día Darío se levantó con la idea de que quería casarse, y Antonio lo quiso complacer, porque normalmente era lo que hacía.

Y así, esa tarde de marzo, frente a la playa, en una ciudad pequeña y alejada de Lima, frente  a sus familiares y amigos, a los que habían estado allí para ellos en las buenas y en las malas, los que los habían apoyado sin importar nada, ambos se juraron lo que ya se habían jurado entre ellos en las noches de intimidad: compartir el resto de sus vidas, amarse y cuidarse, y sobre todo, no volver a dejarse jamás.

[](http://s846.beta.photobucket.com/user/zafy_draco/media/PERSECUSION/7fin_zps5e5f8ec8.jpg.html)

*

**_FIN_ **

 

 

 


End file.
